Egypt Ascendant
by rrj2
Summary: Aro decides it's time to recruit Benjamin into The Volturi, but he has no idea what his coven is about to face.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, reader. Just a quick note: I have not read any of the books, and that's why this story is in this section. However, I have read about some characters who are in the books and not in the movies, and I've read about some key characters' backstories. This story relies on some of those backstories and features a couple characters that are not prominent (or clearly seen at all) in the movies. I've attempted to make this story conform to both movie and book canon, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Thanks for reading.

**Prologue**

Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat together in a study located near the tower, all feeling unease.

"We are weak," Caius remarked. "And worse, we are perceived as weak."

"I agree, brother," Aro responded. "There was an unfortunate number of witnesses in the United States. It was not my desire to relent, but it was necessary."

"We must strike with the full force we have," Caius immediately added. "No mercy this time, no holding back."

"I was going to say that our revival must be carefully planned."

"What do you have in mind?" Caius asked.

"We will need to increase our force, first. If we cannot compel the Cullens to join us, we will begin our new recruitment efforts in Egypt."

"You're talking about the boy," Marcus finally said.

"What I saw in Edward's memories intrigued me," Aro explained. "The fact that Amun had hidden this boy's very existence intrigues me more. He might be a valuable member of our coven, or a threat. We must go to Egypt and find out which he intends to be."

"What crime should we accuse that coven of committing?" Caius asked.

"We will require a different strategy in Egypt," Aro answered.

A round of silence made its way through the room.

"The wives stay. Summon everyone else," Aro finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**(Benjamin's POV)**

After news reached us that The Volturi were seen departing Italy and heading south, Amun pulled me into my recreation room, where I had been practicing nearly nonstop since we returned to Egypt. Amun had been pushing me so much recently I was surprised by how much my powers developed.

"I raised you to be a weapon someday against The Volturi. I know that's not something you wanted, but if they are coming here, I'm afraid you might not have a choice."

"You don't need to fear them, Amun."

"I only fear that you are not ready to face them, yet. Benjamin, that is not the only reason why you are here in this coven. You must understand that. That first night, when I turned you into a vampire, what did I do?"

"You held me all night as I struggled through the transformation," I answered.

"Answer me honestly. Do you wish to join The Volturi?"

This was not the first time he asked me this question. "No, I want to stay here."

"Then remember that moment, and hold onto it," Amun instructed me. "Chelsea might try to break our bond first before she tries to create one between you and The Volturi. Her power doesn't always work against strong family bonds. Remember that is what we are."

I nodded.

"You are my son, and I love you. Nothing that has happened or could happen with The Volturi will change that."

Amun pulled me into a hug. "Now, leave. You know what to do. And if you can, go easy on Demetri, but not at the cost of yourself."

I headed deep into the desert. Amun planned to follow later, from a distance. He expected something different from Aro this time. I found a place where the desert was close to The Nile, away from potential witnesses, and waited for The Volturi. Sitting by the river on the ground, I felt a gentle wind and was tempted to start a fire so all four elements could commune with me before the confrontation. I closed my eyes and focused on the desert around me. I let myself become in sync with the environment. After I learned how to do this, control over the elements became much easier for me, much more intuitive. I sensed every current in the river and every particle disturbing the air. I felt The Volturi arrive. I recognized most of them from our trip to the United States and from descriptions that Amun gave me. Aro stood at the front, surrounded by Caius, Marcus, Renata, Demetri, and Chelsea. Jane and Alec stood to the side. I wondered how much Aro learned about me from Edward Cullen's memories.

"Hello, Benjamin. I didn't get an opportunity to introduce myself to you before. I am Aro, a founder of The Volturi you see before you. I presume Amun has told you much about us."

"He did," I replied. "He spoke with respect and admiration about what you do for vampires."

Aro smiled. "I'll get right to the point, then. We are stronger when we have vampires like you in our coven, and when we are stronger, vampires across the world are stronger. Just ask Demetri. You share a connection through Amun. Now, you can share a connection through us. There is no one like you in the world, so it would be a most exquisite honor for you to join us. That is why we all have come."

"I like where I am. I like my family."

"We can be your new family. It's truly a wonderful place to live and work among us."

"No, thank you," I replied.

I noticed Chelsea focusing her thoughts on me as she stepped closer to me, but I didn't feel any different. I still felt deep love for Amun, and I should have said so before I left. I didn't think Chelsea's talent was working on me.

"Think of all the opportunities that would be available to you if you joined us, Benjamin."

Caius looked impatient while Aro and I spoke. I started to worry that this meeting might become violent after all because of him. I didn't want it to turn violent, but Amun might've been correct that there might not be a choice.

"No, thank you," I told Aro.

"You're making a mistake," Aro replied. He glanced towards Chelsea.

On second thought, maybe joining The Volturi would be a good idea. They seemed like good vampires doing important work. "I have a mate," I explained. "I'd like her to come with us."

"What talents does she have?" Caius asked.

"She's very smart," I said. "She's a good singer. She's also -"

"I meant vampire superpowers," Caius clarified with some annoyance in his voice.

"She doesn't have any."

"Then she is of no use to us," Caius replied coldly.

"Brother, we should be welcoming for Benjamin's sake," Aro interceded.

"She isn't a priority right now," Caius quietly explained. "There is too much we must do."

I didn't want to make things complicated by admitting that Tia probably wouldn't be interested, anyway. If so, why did I bring it up? And how could I leave Egypt without her?

"What if we don't want to go?" I asked. Chelsea looked confused by my question.

Aro looked at Chelsea. "Well," Aro told me. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. There's still so much to discuss."

I couldn't leave Tia. "I'm staying here. There's nothing to discuss."

Caius exhaled in frustration. "If he isn't with us, then he is against us."

"He's a threat," Jane added.

I took a step back. "I'm not a threat."

"Where are the others in his coven?" Aro asked Demetri.

"We're not threats," I said. "We just want to be left alone."

"Amun is clearly up to something if he hid you away," Aro replied.

"He did that because we want to be left alone," I argued.

"That does not sound true, and we agreed we can only afford him one chance. Felix," Caius called.

Felix looked at Aro, who had a resigned look on his face.

"Go," Aro said.

Felix charged towards me. Amun said he was the strongest of The Volturi, physically. He also said Chelsea would be the biggest threat if things got out of hand. Even if I did not want a fight, I was willing to defend myself. I summoned a strong wind that knocked Felix down, and then blew him into Chelsea with as much force as I could manage. I heard bones crack upon impact, but I don't know whose. Maybe both broke their bones. It doesn't matter, and I don't care. My desire to join The Volturi vanished. Chelsea's trick probably worked on me until she became preoccupied.

Jane stepped forward with Alec and I felt burning. I looked at my arms, and then my abdomen and legs. I wasn't on fire. Jane must've used her powers on me. It seemed that Edward's memories did not inform Aro that I regularly ignite myself. Jane's power wasn't going to bother me.

Suddenly, I lost my sight and hearing. Alec likely figured out that Jane's move wasn't effective, and I didn't notice his black mist while I was figuring it out. My thoughts turned to water. I concentrated on the water around me. Alec didn't take that away from me. I felt the Nile behind me, and someone with water far back, probably Amun. Ahead of me, I felt water concentrated in many vampires ahead of me. The feeling of displaced air confirmed my perceptions. I knew that Chelsea could still be a problem, and that she and Felix were next to Alec and Jane. I grabbed the water of the four vampires closest to me and thrashed it around. My actions broke Alec's hold of me, and my sight and hearing returned to witness Alec, Jane, Chelsea, and Felix being thrown around by my power. On Aro's face, I saw a mix of anxiousness and excitement. Other members of The Volturi looked confused and uncertain.

"End this," Amun said. He was closer to us now, but still across the Nile. "They won't stop coming for you, or me, or Tia."

I stopped what I was doing and looked back.

"I'm sorry, my son, but I don't believe there is a choice. Look at what they tried to do already. Please, for everyone's sake, please stop them."

I turned back to The Volturi and stretched out my left hand. The excitement on Aro's face faded and there was only horror and fear as I pulled the water out of Chelsea, Felix, Alec, and Jane. I ignited my right hand and sent a rush of fire towards the four vampires, killing them. I didn't want to be a weapon, but I feared that if I didn't stop The Volturi, Amun and Tia would be in danger. Kebi would be in danger, too. We weren't very close, but I still cared for her and she did much for me. I could do this for her.

Caius let out a cry as he charged towards me. I saw Mele, Santiago, and eight other Volturi guards joining Caius. I felt another source of water heading to me and displacing some air, but I couldn't see him or distinguish his particular footsteps among the others'. It must have been Afton using his power.

Amun warned me that I must not allow Mele to touch me. A few of the other Volturi looked confused and didn't move, including Demetri. I focused on him first, even though he remained in the back. It was necessary to be cautious. I used my powers to lift the ground and sand up around Demetri and encased him up to his head in a cocoon tight enough to incapacitate him. He didn't struggle.

Mele drew closer, and I didn't feel like I had enough time to focus on the water contents of all my adversaries. My efforts to shake the ground only made three of the vampires stumble slightly, so I summoned water from the Nile to push these vampires back into the other Volturi guards. Amun was still far back, so I didn't worry about hurting anyone I did not intend to strike. I didn't need to restrain myself.

Marcus, Aro, and Renata stepped back to avoid the collisions.

Santiago and another guard dodged the water, and I struck them down with the strongest gush of air I could manage before pushing them back. I encased everyone I could in densely-packed sand to restrain them. Santiago came close to breaking through, so I forced sand into his nostrils and ears. When I saw his mouth open, I forced more sand into his throat and kept on going until sand poured out his pants and eyes and he eventually split open from the inside out. I then turned my attention to Aro, Marcus, and Renata.

Renata was on the ground, her head separated from her body. Marcus was yelling at Aro.

"I am your brother! How could you have her manipulate me like that?"

"I needed you!" Aro replied. "I was desperate. There were no other options."

"Tell me, did you have anything to do with Didyme's death?" Marcus asked.

Aro held out a hand. "Please, brother, let's save this discussion for another, more civilized time. There is something more pressing requiring our attention. I can assure you-"

Marcus took Aro's extended hand gently, but then in one quick move, pulled Aro close to him and twisted off his head.

"Don't stop," Amun told me. He was next to me. "Spare Demetri and hold off on Marcus, but you can't stop. Without Aro, this group will become unstable and unpredictable."

Demetri looked confused and slightly upset. It appeared that Chelsea's effect was wearing off for him, too. Now able to take an extra moment to focus on the elements and The Volturi, I grabbed the water of everyone except Demetri and Marcus and desiccated my opponents.

Amun put a hand on my shoulder.

I thought about The Cullens. I was the one that wanted to help The Cullens against The Volturi, not Amun. Now, I had the opportunity to end the threat to us, The Cullens, and everyone else. I closed my eyes and unleashed a large blast of fire until only two of the Volturi remained. Marcus threw Aro's and Renata's heads and bodies into the pile of burning vampires.

"I suspected you were not as devoted to the coven as Aro wished," Amun told Marcus.

"I wanted to leave after my mate died, but Aro had Chelsea control me. I could not let that violation go unanswered."

I finally understood why some of The Volturi looked confused. They must have been under Chelsea's influence, like Demetri. They didn't have a choice until I killed Chelsea. They were gaining control again, and I killed them. They were innocent, not even fighting me, and I killed them.

"Amun?" asked Demetri.

"Release him, please," Amun asked me.

I loosened the cocoon around Demetri, and he broke free easily by the time Amun got to him. I sat down on the ground, wishing the earth would comfort me.

"I'm sorry," Demetri told Amun.

"There is no need to apologize. I know your feelings were not your own. We are together again, and we can set a new course for our vampire world. You know what all this means."

"Marcus, will you help us?" Demetri asked. "You must agree that The Volturi has lasted longer than it should have, and another coven must take over."

"I have lasted longer than I should have," Marcus answered.

"You still care about vampires, don't you?" Demetri asked. "There are three other Volturi left in Italy. Help us stabilize everything, then retire. Please."

Marcus hesitated.

"I'm asking for your help," Demetri continued. "We need you."

"I will help you, and then I will retire."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**(Amun's POV)**

Looking at the expression of awe on Benjamin's face as he took in the Italian landscape and architecture in Volterra reinforced my belief about why he finally took a second stand against me and offered to help The Cullens against The Volturi. I felt some guilt over keeping him secluded, but the events over the past day revealed to me that the sacrifices he paid were worth it to me. It was clear that Benjamin's awe displaced some of his upset feelings, but not all of it. He had become quieter because he became what I wanted him to be, what he did not want to be. I hope that shortly, Benjamin's sacrifices will be worth it to him, too.

We soon arrived at the home of The Volturi with Kebi, Tia, Demetri, and Marcus.

"Marcus, when will the others arrive?" someone inside asked.

"They won't. Everyone else is dead. The Egyptian Coven is taking over," Marcus answered in a neutral tone.

"What?"

"Get the news spread," Marcus ordered.

"What happened?"

"Benjamin here killed them all," Demetri answered. "Now, get to work. The vampire world must learn the news as quickly as possible. This new regime takes over with Marcus' full and free endorsement as well as mine."

"But-"

"Now," Demetri interrupted.

We headed to the tower and were met by Corin. She didn't think much about Marcus putting his hands on her shoulders, so she was unprepared when Marcus grabbed her head and tore it off.

"No!" Demetri cried. "What did you do?"

"I freed the wives," Marcus answered. Everyone continued into the tower.

"They've probably become reliant on Corin's power," Demetri argued. "You know what that'll mean."

"It's better than the alternative," replied Marcus.

I was relieved that Corin had been eliminated. Her power could affect Benjamin, and that was unacceptable.

We continued into a room where Athenodora and Sulpicia sat with vacant expressions on their tired-looking faces. Marcus knelt in front of Sulpicia, who was closest, and took her hands.

"You're free now," Marcus said. "Both of you."

"Something's wrong," Athenodora whispered.

Marcus moved on to her and took her hands. "It'll pass."

"Where is my husband?" Sulpicia asked.

"Your husbands are both dead," Marcus answered.

Athenodora and Sulpicia looked at each other, expressionless.

"What happened?" Sulpicia asked. "Why are they here?"

"The Egyptians are taking over," Marcus answered.

"Amun," Athenodora acknowledged. "You did this?"

"Part of it, yes," I answered.

Both Sulpicia and Athenodora lunged towards me. Marcus grabbed Athenodora and I Sulpicia. Sulpicia seemed weak from withdrawal. It did not escape my notice that Benjamin did not move against either woman.

"They kept you both prisoners here," Marcus said. "Do not weep for your mates or attempt to avenge them. They squandered their gifts and deserved no mercy. They squandered you both and do not deserve your mourning. You are both free now from their grasp. You are free from Corin's power."

"Something's wrong," Athenodora repeated. "I don't feel well."

"Neither do I," Sulpicia added as she sat down, away from me.

"You became dependent on Corin's power. I fear you will feel worse before you get better, and your husbands are to blame. I will try to help you both get better."

"Marcus," Demetri called.

"Leave us. I will take care of them both from now on."

Demetri ushered us away and led us to a great hall. Three seats sat on an elevated level. I led Kebi to one of the seats and sat myself in the middle.

"Benjamin," I beckoned. "This will do until we set up something similar in Egypt. It will not be too long."

"I don't want the seat, not after what I did," Benjamin replied.

"You deserve it," I said. "We owe this new position to you."

Benjamin signaled to Tia that she should take the seat, and Tia looked to me for approval.

"She's smarter than I am," Benjamin argued.

"Benjamin would make an excellent guard," Demetri suggested.

"Kebi, Tia, and I will lead, then," I said, and Tia took her seat.

"The three of you look good up there," Demetri said.

"Was Aro planning on recruiting any more vampires into The Volturi?" I asked Demetri.

"He wanted to recruit the Cullens' other allies, but he started with Benjamin because you are located closer and you hiding Benjamin aroused his curiosity. There are unconfirmed reports of a vampire in southeastern China who has perfect aim when she fires weapons. We don't know if it is a supernatural ability with important implications or just skill and practice."

"Something that Aro and I agreed on was the benefit of a large coven with gifted vampires," I said. "Unlike Aro, apparently, I understand the necessity of genuine loyalty. Will you find candidates to join you in the new guard?"

"Of course," Demetri replied.

The day continued with Kebi and I customizing our temporary new home and making arrangements for the construction of a new wing to our house in Egypt. There were also some administrative matters needing our attention. After finding some free time, I wandered the halls and came upon Demetri and Benjamin talking in private.

"You are a vampire that drinks human blood," Demetri said.

"I know," Benjamin replied. "This was different. If I just waited, maybe some of them would've been our allies. Maybe they were innocent, but Chelsea . . ."

"I was under Chelsea's influence, too. I was not innocent. Her power was not about making vampires do things they did not want to do. You must understand that no one in The Volturi was innocent. You used your powers for a good purpose."

Benjamin looked like he didn't know what to say.

"The elimination of The Volturi is a good thing. Vampires need a fresh start."

Benjamin didn't seem fully convinced, but I believed Demetri made some progress. I knew that Benjamin would be fine soon enough.

"But it is good that you think these things," Demetri added. "You can keep your coven innocent, and me from now on. You can challenge Amun when it's the right thing to do. I think Aro's biggest flaw was that he was not willing to hear dissent. A good leader must be better than that. Amun can be better than that. You can help him."

I never felt as close to Demetri as I did Benjamin. The disappointment of losing Demetri to The Volturi must have driven me to put more effort into the next member of my coven. I watched the two of them talk and hoped that they would become brothers. Demetri could make an excellent big brother to Benjamin.

The next vampires I saw during my walk were Marcus, Athenodora, and Sulpicia. All three had suitcases packed.

"How are you three?" I asked.

"We'll be fine. Sulpicia and Athenodora just need time, and a lot of distance from here. We're taking our leave. This place is yours."

"Thank you, Marcus. Best luck and wishes, Athenodora and Sulpicia. I realize this would be an appropriate time to express my condolences on the loss of your mates, but after the pain they have caused so many, that wouldn't be truthful, and you both deserve the truth."

"I will never forgive you for taking our husbands away, Amun, but I will offer one piece of advice. Be better than them," Athenodora said.

"I will. I promise you that."

I believed that Benjamin would force me to be better. I believed that I would want to be better for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

Work on the new and expansive wing of Amun's home in Egypt completed, and it functioned as the new headquarter of vampire leadership. In order to effect a smooth and effective transition of power, Amun welcomed vampires across the world to visit.

The Cullens were among the first to visit and recognize Amun's position, and The Denali Coven accompanied them. Amun sat on an ornate chair on an elevated platform. Kebi sat to his left, and Tia to his right. To Tia's right, on ground level, stood Benjamin and Demetri, the guard leaders. To Kebi's left, also on ground level, stood Stefan and Vladimir, the senior operational aides. Nearby were two vampires recently turned by Amun and Kebi and two other vampires recently recruited to the guard.

"The Romanians?" Carmen asked quietly.

"They're just glad The Volturi are gone and that Amun invited them here," Tanya replied.

"They'll retain their coven identity and maybe grow," Eleazar added. "There'll be two covens here."

Later, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, and Edward made their way to their hotel suite while others toured the city.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"I've known Amun for a very long time. He's a decent man. We've had our disagreements before and will have them again, but I trust him. I think he'll be good for vampires."

"I trust Benjamin," Edward added. "He was . . . unhappy, about killing The Volturi. He will not do anything like that again except in defense of himself or his coven. Benjamin will not allow Amun to rule with fear or force."

"Without Benjamin's consent, he can't do much of anything," Alice said. "Amun's political power comes from Benjamin, and everyone knows that. Only we know what Edward just found out."

"Benjamin wants to do the right thing," Edward said. "I read that in his mind the first time we met and again today. I also read Amun not liking Jasper being around Benjamin, but I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Has anyone heard anything about Marcus, Athenodora, or Sulpicia?" Alice asked.

"I haven't," Carlisle answered. "I don't think anyone will. They're on their own, now."

Alice paused as a vision came to her. She smiled.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"A world tour by Benjamin and Tia late next year. They'll be visiting covens and nomads they can find. When they see us in Forks, they'll offer us positions in their guard for us to freely accept or decline, or accept for short-term bases."

"Nice change," Bella commented.

"Yes, but that's not why I was smiling."

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"Benjamin will offer you an experiment. He'll permit your parents to know about us on the condition that they keep the secret."

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"He trusts you," Alice said. "Unlike other vampires he trusts, you have living and close relatives."

"Well, it sounds like the Egyptians will be setting up quite a future," Carlisle commented. "This will be interesting."

"Benjamin and Amun will be satisfied by how things go with your parents, but they'll end up keeping the old law. Still, Carlisle is right. We're going to have an interesting future with that coven in charge."


End file.
